russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018)
New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018) :Monday to Friday :5 am - RJTV Interactive News (Rey Langit) (replay) :6 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: TV Shop :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :10 am - TV Shop :12 nn - Noontime Toons :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Classic Cartoons :4 pm - :4:30 pm - Serbisyo Access (the public service program hosted by Gio Tingson and Carmen Ignacio) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :5:30 pm - RJTV Interactive News (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :6:30 pm - Classic Cartoons: :7 pm - Classic Cartoons: :7;30 pm - RJ Video Vault :8:30 pm - BingoMillions (LIVE) (hosted by Alvin Anson) :9 pm - :Mon: Shalala & Frendz (a showbiz-oriented talk show with Shalala) (LIVE) :Tue: Chachahin Mo Baby (a comedy talk show with Jimmy Morato with some of the interviews from prominent personalities) (LIVE) :Wed: This Is My Story, This Is My Song (Jungee Marcelo) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Thurs: Intimate Sessions with Paolo Santos (Paolo Santos) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Fri: Simply Taki (a teen lifestyle show with Taki Saito) (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon: The Victor Wood Show (Victor Wood) (LIVE) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Tue: Rafael Wonderful Evening (Rafael Centenera) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Wed: Live Jamming with Percy Lapid (Percy Lapid) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Thurs: The Beatles Anthology :Fri: Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Network News (April Enerio and Alex Tinsay) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Republika (Erik Espina) :Tue: Equilibrium: Sukatan ng Katwiran (Raul Virtudazo) :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (replay) :Thurs: Sir Tsip: Reporting for Duty (Samuel Pagdilao) :Fri: Counterpoint (Atty. Salvador Panelo) :12:30 am to 5 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - TV Shop :6 am - Classic Cartoons :9 am - TV Shop :11 am - Philip: Lifestyle Guy (a lifestyle show with Philip Abadicio) :12 nn - Noontime Toons :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Classic Cartoons :4 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Classic Cartoons: :6:30 pm - Classic Cartoons: :7 pm - RJ Video Vault :8 pm - Musikool with Jeremiah (Piwee Polintan and Froi Calixto) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :9 pm - RJTV Interactive News Weekend (Felix Tambongco) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :9:30 pm - By Request (The Lover's Melody: Dan Rey, William Bernabe, Marlon Lim) (LIVE) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :10:30 pm - RJ Concert Raw (musical and concert specials) :12:30 am to 6 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - Classic Cartoons :8 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :12 nn - Noontime Toons :1:30 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Classic Cartoons: :6:30 pm - Classic Cartoons: :7 pm - RJ Video Vault :8 pm - RJ and the Riots Show (RJ Jacinto) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :9 pm - RJTV Interactive News Weekend (Felix Tambongco) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810) :9:30 pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (Lynn Sherman) (LIVE) (from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :10:30 pm - Sunday Night Treat (classic movies) :12:30 am to 5 am - TV Shop NOTE: Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa RJTV Interactive News at RJTV Interactive News Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa RJTV Newsbreak at tsaka sa RJTV Network News. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials and musical specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa RJTV Interactive News, RJTV Interactive News Weekend at RJTV Network News ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). RJTV News reporters *Rene Maliwat *Joseph Javier, *Rommel Madrigal *Pol Manlapaz *Felix Tambungco *Jimmy Mahusay *Don Panday Guiraldo *Koi Laura